


Элио целует Оливера

by ms_bitterherb



Series: Character Study [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: Арми делает важное открытие





	Элио целует Оливера

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Character Study](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918371) by [Alex80mph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph). 



> Kанонный гет, немного мата.

Элио целует Оливера.  
Тело для Тимоти – как набор инструментов. Арми не доводилось работать ни с кем лучше, Тимоти настоящий перевертыш, он оставляет свою суть вне поля зрения камеры, вылепливая совершенно иное физическое воплощение из глины своих порожденных в театре умений и непостижимой работы ума. Его природная неуклюжесть не переносится в кадр даже для Элио, такого же неопытного и неловкого с телом другого мужчины, как сам Тимоти. Теоретически. «Я никогда, – немного охмелев от вина и почти под кайфом от углеводов в карбонаре, сказал он Арми в его первый вечер в Крема. – Я никогда не трахал мужика».  
Арми заметил, но промолчал насчет активной формы глагола.  
– И я нет, – ответил он, – но нельзя сказать, что никто не пытался трахнуть меня.  
Тимоти рассмеялся открытым мальчишеским смехом, раскатистым и грубым.  
И штука в том, что Арми не врал.  
Лиз с беззаботной легкостью относится к просто сексу.  
– Мне плевать, если тебе захотелось с ней потрахаться. Вот если ты хочешь заняться с ней любовью, другое дело. Если хочешь заниматься с ней любовью, то катись в пизду и там же сдохни, изменник.  
У них не открытый брак, нет. Они просто доверяют друг другу.  
И это работает в обе стороны. У Лиз было достаточно любовников, незаметных и безвестных, Арми ни разу не слышал ни одного имени, не пытался вычислить даты, но он всегда понимает, что у Лиз кто-то был, или кто-то – что-то было у Лиз. Потом она всегда становится активней и в то же время сдержанней в постели. Она вспоминает, пытается продлить ощущения, насладиться ими и тем, что происходит сейчас, будто трахается одновременно с ними обоими – с Арми и своим последним трофеем.  
Сам же Арми предается внебрачным занятиям вне брачного ложа. Ему не нужно подпитывать ими любовь к Элизабет. Арми простой человек. Ебля есть ебля, жесткая и быстрая. Ну. Относительно быстрая, у него есть стандарты.  
Но Арми никогда не хотелось трахнуть мужчину.  
Он может восхищаться формой с эстетической точки зрения, он же не слепой, но он никогда не испытывал…влечения. Физической тяги взять член в рот, вставить мужчине. Дать вставить себе.  
И штука в том, что, похоже, хотеть мужчину не значит испытывать физическое влечение.  
Тимоти – умный парень с глубокими мыслями, и грани его идей необычайно остры. Он робок, но Арми не отступает, задает вопросы и подстегивает, и вскоре Тимми открывается, начинает говорить о своих интересах. Музыка, книги, театр, театр и снова театр. Страсть бурлит в его словах и теле, тема препарируется вербально и жестами, ситуация проясняется с неожиданной настойчивостью, после чего он может прянуть в сторону, прикрывая рот воспетыми камерой пальцами. Словно ему неловко от собственной горячности.  
Последний раз Арми имел такую беседу – искреннюю и многозначительную – шесть лет тому назад, когда Лука пригласил его поужинать и поговорить о смелом проекте – фильме о летнем романе двух мужчин.  
И вот Тимоти здесь, с Арми, яркий и свежий, уникальный и непривычно красивый настолько, что камера всякий раз кончает при съемке крупных планов его лица. Арми знает, он завоюет мир. Лука, чертов интриган, тоже знает, что видно по его улыбке, улыбке шахматиста, который заставляет тебя совершать ошибки одну за другой.  
Лука считает себя демиургом, создателем новой звезды. Но он ошибается, это Тимми, сам Тимми, его талант и цельность, кураж, сердце на ладони для алкающей толпы. Арми хочет его себе.  
Эта внезапная мысль приходит как раз вовремя. Они ждут, пока чертов дождь перестанет заливать Крема. Они должны были снимать первую сцену на центральной площади города, но жаркое итальянское лето показало им средний палец. Лука выругался, Тимми засмеялся, и они втиснулись в крохотную каморку почты, пока съемочная группа носилась в панике, пытаясь спасти от воды реквизит и оборудование.  
На пятачке между стеллажами с газетами, книжными полками и стойками с календарями на 1983 и 2016 годы не развернуться, Арми занимает половину незанятого пространства и дает Тимми самому разбираться, куда и как деть свои конечности.  
– Мне холодно.  
– Ты живешь на втором этаже, буквально, – отвечает Арми, – пойди оденься как ответственный взрослый.  
– Ну… Чтобы подняться на второй этаж, мне придется выйти.  
– Ну, да.  
– Угу.  
Лука стоит в дверях, орет в дождевую завесу, то ли криками пытаясь навести порядок в бушующем хаосе прерванной съемки, то ли просто ругая погоду.  
– Давай я тогда воспользуюсь тобой.  
Арми не теряет дар речи, нет, он просто переводит дыхание, собирается с мыслями, чтобы отчитать Тимми, вот же наглец, он…  
– Ни в чем себе не отказывай, – в конце концов говорит Арми.  
Тимми улыбается и вот он в его личном пространстве – он все время в личном пространстве Арми, льнет, бодается, требует внимания, лезет на руки, становится ему на ноги, как ни в чем не бывало покусывает ухо Арми или его пальцы, потому что у него оральная фиксация адских пропорций, но сейчас что-то для Арми ощущается по-другому.  
– О боже, ты точно огненный дракон, – стонет Тимми и сует обе свои руки Арми под мышку.  
Серьезная ошибка, очень серьезная.  
Он дрожит, худой и ссутулившийся – в его позе остается что-то от Элио, – и прижимается к Арми, свободный и целеустремленный, как ящерица в поисках теплого камня. Арми обнимает его другой рукой, прикрывает своим телом, как и положено огненному дракону, большому и горячему.  
Ну. Надо же быть реалистичным.  
– Мммм, еще.  
– Еще? – шепчет Арми. Лука здесь, почти касается их, места вообще нет. В сердце Арми не было места, когда он приехал в Италию, но Тимоти уже внутри, устраивается поудобнее между сердечными камерами. – Будет тебе еще.  
Губы Тимми холодные и мягкие, он сразу открывается навстречу, шире и шире, норовит высвободить руки, но Арми не дает, он держит крепко, ловит голову Тимми в ладонь и открывает его сильнее, кусает немножко, лижет его нижнюю губу, показывая Тимми каждую свою прореху и слабое место, сдаваясь, выбрасывая белый флаг, отдавая все, что есть – а сейчас у него есть все, даже лукавое внимание Луки.  
Тимми разрывает поцелуй, запрокидывает голову, вжимаясь затылком в ладонь.  
– О, – говорит он, пораженный. – Тебе можно?  
– Можно? – Арми ушам не верит. – За кого ты меня принимаешь? За мальчика на содержании?  
– Ну нет, для мальчика ты великоват, а вот насчет содержания я, пожалуй, согла…  
Арми прерывает его.  
Арми целует Тимоти.


End file.
